A Twist of Fate
by serpentstongue
Summary: “Stop Draco, this is wrong” she whispered. Draco growled, and started sliding his hand up her legs. “Who are you trying to convince love.... me or yourself?” HG/DM This is my first fanfic, come check it out, I know you want to.... Please Review!
1. Wyvern Daycare

DISCLAIMER: No matter how many times I wave my magic wand I will never own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling

.....hmmn I haven't tried polyjuice potion (cue maniacal laughter)

..............................................................................................................................

Hermione Granger started banging her head against her worktable, exasperated at the amount of work that piled up on her desk. "This is not what I signed on for!" she remarked furiously to no one in particular. She had been doing paperwork since six o clock in the morning for the past three weeks and she was NOT in a good mood.

Hermione was twenty four years old. She had matured from the bushy-headed insufferable know-it-all she was in Hogwarts.... alright...she was still an insufferable know-it all, but she changed emotionally and physically. She had long brown hair that fell in loose curls down to her waist, deep chocolate brown eyes and an attitude to match, she was pretty and she knew it. The war had changed her, hell... it changed everybody, but that was five years ago and Hermione knew she had to move on.

Voldemort was defeated by Harry, and though he was gone, the spirit of his evil discrimination still existed. His idea of ancient bloodline and purity still lived on through the diminished number of deatheaters in hiding. Even though nowadays blood purists were looked down upon, pureblood breeding was still practiced.

Hermione began to twist her brown hair curling it around her slender fingers, a habit that she picked up when she was agitated or thinking. 'What am I doing? I thought I would be making a difference, not doing paperwork, pushing a desk job!' She thought bitterly.

She worked at a daycare for young wizards and witches, called Wyvern daycare, She worked as an Intern/trainee under the supervising teacher Mrs. Jane Bishop, an uptight elderly woman who walked around as if she had a stick lodged up her...well you get the idea.

The only reason why Hermione didn't find a better paying job was because, Mrs. Bishop reminded her fondly of Professor McGonagall, who had passed on in the final battle of the war....Okay that wasn't the reason, Hermione was one of those people who was naturally good with kids, and smart as hell. She loved teaching, it was a passion of hers, knowledge was the one thing that she could fall back on if she had nothing else. She was a born teacher.

"So why can't Bishop see that and stop chaining me to a desk, and making me do her taxes?"she muttered under her breath. She began to get worked up as she talked to her best friend Ginny Potter. Ginny married Harry right out of Hogwarts and they were expecting their first child, she was seven months along. Pregnancy agreed with Ginny, her red hair glowed like her fiery personality. Ginny worked as the Daycare Healer (equivalent to the school nurse). Ginny got up to get two cups of tea.

"I don't understand!" Hermione complained.

"Ive worked my ass off for two years and she still doesn't trust me enough to let me teach my own students!" she said rubbing her temples, to ease the headache she had.

Ginny walked (more like waddled) back over to Hermione's desk and lowered herself gingerly into a chair across from her. And set down the cups.

"Oh don't worry Hermione, you'll get a class of your own someday, and by the time your through with them, they'll be as smart as you!"Ginny said encouragingly as she took a sip of her tea.

Hermione sighed, and picked up her cup.

"Thanks...but I feel like I'm ready now, If only Bishop would give me the chance."

"Just keep working, you'll get there." Ginny said sympathetically.

Hermione replied "I hope so, I really do."

…........................................................................

Draco Malfoy sat in his office overlooking the view of the city, He had grown up, fast....too fast in his opinion. Over the past five years he had to deal with his fathers death, and his company Malfoy Incorporated , which he inherited from his father. He didn't need a job, because his inheritance was enough to last him ten lifetimes, but he found that he liked to work, because it gave him a sense of normalcy. He was stood at around 6' 2 , with steely silver eyes, and platinum blond hair, that fell into his eyes, it gave him an "I just fell out of bed look", and any woman would be lying if they said he wasn't absolutely gorgeous. But the most life changing thing that made him grow up, was …

"Daddy!!"

'Oh sweet merlin what now?' Draco thought.

"Daaaddddddyyyy!!!" the pitch increased two octaves.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming! I'm coming." He said, sighing. He reluctantly got out of his chair and headed toward the playroom right across the hall. As he walked into the room he nearly got pummeled by a tiny boy about three years old with blond hair and steely gray eyes, who was the spitting image of his father.

"Whats wrong now Alexander?" He said to the hyper little boy.

"Daddy I'm bored, can't you play with me?...please?"

"pretty please?"

"pretty pretty please?" he said jumping up and down. Draco sighed,

"I thought I told you, that Daddy has some very important business to attend to, and not to mention a meeting." He said with a hard glare.

Alex pouted, and hung his head. It seemed like his daddy didn't have time for him anymore.

Draco's expression softened when he saw his sons gloomy face.

"alright then, you got me, how about one game of hide n seek?"

Alex's face brightened instantly, "really?"

'ha ha the pout works every time' he thought mischievously

"One....two... Draco began.

Alex squealed and jumped up to find a hiding place, he looked around the room and spotted a large potted plant. 'ooh he'll never find me there' he gigged to himself, as he ducked behind the leafy plant.

"I know I have to pay more attention to him, but I can't keep him here at work everyday" Draco thought to himself, "The poor kid has nothing to do here." He knew what he had to do.

"nineteen...twenty! I wonder where Alex is?" he mused aloud. Hearing a giggle in a corner he looked at the large potted ficus in the corner of the playroom.

"Hmmmn...... I wonder..." Draco ran to the plant and grabbed Alex, he screamed in delight.

"Daddy you found me! Yaay!" He shrieked. Draco tickled him, and placed him back on the floor.

"Okay little man we need to talk." Draco said grinning at his silliness. He looked at his son, and saw a glimpse of his mother, who as soon as Alex was born ,dumped him in Draco's arms and eloped with his best friend Blaise Zabini. Alex's mother was Pansy Parkinson, a fact that he was not very proud of, though he wasn't exactly sober when Alex was conceived.

_Draco tilted the glass up, almost upside down trying to get every drop of fire whiskey, down his throat. He was sitting in a velvet forest green armchair. He threw the empty bottle at the mantle _

_of the fireplace, it shattered into a thousand pieces. He was in the slytherin common room with the rest of slytherin, celebrating graduation. There was music, and nearly fifty bodies scantily _

_dressed gyrating and swaying to the music. He didn't feel like celebrating, he was angry, no.....scratch that, he was furious. He summoned another bottle of fire whiskey from Snape's private _

_stash. He drank, he drank away his anger, he drank away his hate and jealousy, but mostly he was trying to forget. He stopped bothering with the crystal glass anymore, and began drinking _

_straight from the bottle. The music was pumping through the air. He looked like a mad man, with a sinister look in his eyes. He felt something on his thigh, working its way up. _

"_What the fuck?" he said his words slurred, his vision faulty. He looked down and saw Pansy rubbing his leg, _

"_she smiles seductively for a drunk pug' thought Draco. _

"_Is there something thats bothering you Draco?" she asked coyly, batting her eyelashes. She swung her leg over his and straddled him. _

"_Maybe I can help to relieve some of your stress" she whispered breathlessly in his ear._

_Draco smirked, maybe this was just the thing that could get his mind off...her._

"Daddy?" Alex said quietly

"What did you want to talk with me about?"

Draco had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Oh sorry Alex I just dozed off for a second there" he said shaking his head, as if to rid himself of his memories.

"So anyways how would you feel about going into daycare?"

…...................................................................

Please, please review...... reviews feed my muse,

and right now she is emaciated.

Thanks for reading

-serpentstongue


	2. Alexander Malfoy

Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting in Jane's office, she finally plucked up the courage meet with Jane and ask her to give her the promotion. She knew she was the top Intern at Wyvern Daycare. She did not work eight hours a day six days a week for a desk job.

She looked at the intimidating gray walls and the strict orderly neatness of Mrs. Bishops desk. 'I can do this' thought Hermione, focusing on anything but her mentor. 'Wow OCD much?' she said quietly as she looked at how she lined up every single pencil, writing side up. 'Why am I so nervous?' she took a shaky breath.

"I'm a damn good student!" she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Mrs. Bishop inquired.

"Oh nothing at all Mrs. Bishop" she said politely.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Ms. Granger?" She asked

"Well Mrs. Bishop I'm aware that my Internship is supposed to go on for another year, but I would like an early promotion, I would like to teach the next group of children entered into Wyvern Daycare program." Hermione said with an air of confidence, her head raised high

"Well why should I consider you above the Interns who have studied the full three years?"

Mrs. Bishop remarked.

Hermione's confidence faltered for a split second. She suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"Well I-"

"Why should I make an exception for you?" Mrs. Bishop interrupted.

"You know-" Hermione began

"Do you think you can handle the high demands of being an educator without the full three years of Intern training?" She interrupted again.

"Mrs. Bishop!" Hermione said raising her voice only slightly

"Please just hear me out." Hermione said.

"Two minutes" was all that Mrs. Bishop said. Her lips thin.

"I graduated from Hogwarts at the top of my class, I broke the record for the highest scores in my N.E.W.T exams, I also graduated from Belvere college of Magical education at the top of my class. And for the past two years I've been a dedicated intern learning as much as I possibly can. Now that I feel like Ive learned everything there is to know about childcare and education, I feel it would be a waste of my time to continue with the internship program. I believe it would be in your best interests to add me as a staff member, a teacher. I'm the best there is, and I will prove it to you by any means!"

By the time Hermione was finished with her little rant, she was panting and stood up from her chair.

There was a long silence.

"Well, well Ms. Granger, I didn't think you had it in you." Mrs. Bishop remarked amused.

" I intend to hold you to your words."

Hermione nodded.

Mrs. Bishop sat staring at Hermione, as if daring her to run.

"Very well I will give you one trial in which you'll be doing some work with the kids from daycare then I will determine if you are ready to be promoted." Mrs. Bishop said.

"Thank you Mrs. Bishop, I won't let you down" Hermione replied.

"Your dismissed"

….....................................................................

They were standing outside of Wyvern Daycare, It was a small building that was painted a nice sky blue, Alex didn't think it was so nice.

"I don't wanna go!" Alex whined

"Don't you love, muh-muh me anymore Da-Daddy?" He said tearfully

Draco's eyes widened, he knelt down so he could look into Alex's face.

Alex looked anywhere but into his fathers eyes, his cheeks red and his eyes watery.

"Alexander Lucius Malfoy."

"You know that you mean more to me than anything." He said softly

"Now wipe your tears, Malfoy's don't cry" He said, passing him a handkerchief.

Alex looked down at the cloth, it was silk, silver with green embroidery, he wiped his face, just like his dad taught him to. Alex sniffled.

"Alex I need you to be strong right now" Draco said firmly. He patted Alex's back

"Can you do that for me?" He said.

Alex nodded slowly. Standing up, he reached for Alex's hand and began to walk towards the building.

They walked into the daycare, and towards the front desk. A young woman with red hair, and a very large belly, was sitting at a desk, reading witch weekly.

Alex wondered why she was so big,

'maybe she ate too much stuff' he said to himself. He walked up to the desk with his dad.

As Alex sniffled, she looked up and saw them. She was shocked , she dropped her magazine, and kept looking back and forth, with wide eyes between father and son, as if she didn't get the punchline. Draco cleared his throat, she stopped abruptly.

"I'm here to enroll my son, into your daycare program." He said with authority, drumming his finger impatiently against the desk.

"Oh yes, we got the owl from your secretary" Ginny said still stunned at the fact that Malfoy had spawn.

"Yes just bill my account", he said with an air of superiority.

'Yep, same old, stuck-up ferret' Ginny said to herself.

Alex's hand tightened on his fathers, as Ginny turned her gaze towards him.

"Hello, whats your name?" She said, kindly.

Alex hid behind his fathers legs and peeked out from behind him.

"You'll have to excuse Alexander he's very shy"

Draco leaned towards Alex and said;

"Alex I'll be back to get you at three okay?" Alex nodded nervously

"Don't worry I'll be back to get you in no time" He hugged his son.

'Maybe he has changed' thought Ginny.

Ginny stood up and took Alex's hand

"C'mon Alex I'll show you to your group." she said softly.

"Don't worry Malfoy he's in good hands" she said.

Draco looked worried all the same.

'Wait until Hermione gets a load of this!' she chuckled, as she lead Alex into a playroom with seven other kids.

Draco walked off the school grounds so he could apparate, and just as he felt the magic tingling and about to pop him away, he saw the back of someones head as they walked to the building. The persons brown hair reminded him of some one and sure enough when she turned around, their eyes made contact.

"Hermione" He whispered as he apparated away.

…......................................................................

Hermione was at her flat getting ready for a new day at work,today she was paying special attention to how she looked. She decided to wear a nice, knee-length dark blue flowing skirt, and a nice beige cardigan over a white blouse. She smoothed her hair down and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Up or down?" She said to herself. She decided to leave it down. Mrs. Bishop had given her a great opportunity, and she was determined to do and look her best. She looked over the lesson plans and the schedule she had for the day one last time as she apparated to work. She started to walk to the building when something told her to turn around. It was the most peculiar feeling, as if someone was watching her. As she turned around and made eye contact she froze. In a split second, there was a loud crack!

And he apparated away.

"Oh God!" Hermione exclaimed

She ran up to the building and up to the front desk to where Ginny was sitting.

"Ginny you will never believe, who just-,"

"Yes I know Malfoy was here" she said calmly

"Why was he here?" Hermione replied shakily.

A small part of Hermione hoped he had come here to see her. But the larger part of her was still hesitant to let him come near her, ever again.

"You'll be really surprised Hermione, but before I tell you I had better show you." Ginny said as she pulled her into her homeroom.

The playroom was beautiful There were toys in one corner about ten desks and a nice black board. The walls were painted by the previous students, each class painted on one side of the room. Hermione felt like she was transported back to the first day at Hogwarts, when she had to walk to the sorting hat, and endure hundreds of eyes watching her.

She walked in and Mrs. Bishop came up to her and said.

"Hermione there you are, I expect you know what to do, I'll check in with you, at lunch".

Then she turned to talk to the students sitting in their desks. They were looking up tentatively, they were all new to the program and weren't completely rid of their shyness and fears.

"Okay Children this is your new teacher Miss Hermione, I expect you to be as respectful to her as you are to me." She said walking to the door.

"Oh and before I forget I want you all to say hello to your new classmate Alexander Malfoy."

…..............................................................................................

'I can;t believe Daddy would leave me here' thought Alex he looked up at Miss Ginny. He thought she was nice, and hoped that his new classmates would be nice too. She took his hand and led him down the hallway and to the playroom/classroom. He was nervous about meeting his new teacher, Miss Ginny said her name was Miss Hermoanee or something like that. He walked in and sat down at an empty desk. There was a girl sitting in the desk over she was wearing a pink and purple dress with her hair up in a ponytail, and she smiled creepily at him.

'ewww...cooties' thought Alex as he shuddered.

"I know what you mean" said a boy sitting on the other side of him said.

"Thats Carla and shes creepy, I try to run away when she tries to like touch me, she has cooties."

Alex giggled, he immediately like the boy who was wearing green shorts and a yellow shirt.

"Hi my name is Alex" whispered laughing at the boy who was making faces at Carla while her back was turned..

"I'm Arthur"

Alex could tell that they would be great friends.

.............................................................................................

"Alexander Malfoy".................... when she heard that name she froze, she turned to look the little boy, who was barely even four. He was like a mini-Draco, and the most angelic looking boy she had ever seen.

'Oh Sweet Merlin Malfoy had a kid!' Hermione screamed in her head,and pasted a fake smile on her face. When he said "Hello" and smiled shyly at her, her heart warmed and a genuine smile took place of the fake one."Well he seems like a nice boy, I hope I don't have trouble with him." she thought.

"Hello everybody, you can all call me Miss Hermione I'm your new teacher."

She said confidently.

"Alright I would like to start off by asking you to say a little something about yourself, and then I'd like everybody to say their name and favorite hobby." And the kids tentatively raised their hands and said their names and what they liked to do.

The day was long and Hermione was exhausted but she never felt more accomplished in her life. She watched all the kids as they colored quietly, with the exception of Alex and Arthur who were whispering to each other and making faces.

The two were fast friends and Hermione could already tell that they would be causing mischief. 'Of course they'll be trouble makers especially since Arthur inherited it from his uncles, Fred and George.

'I wonder what Draco will think when he finds out that Alex is best friends with Ronald Weasley's son.' she chuckled to herself, then sighed as she thought of Draco.

…...............................................................................................

My Muse thanks:

margaritama and xcess

for the review and the favorite story add.

Thank you for your review the add, and your time.

Please review again

- serpentstongue


	3. What the Fuck?

Chapter 3

_Hermione snuck out of the gryfindor common room, the portrait of the fat lady, looked at her suspiciously as she shrank into the darkness. She was walking fast from corridor to corridor, trying to get to her destination. _

_The cobblestones were cold under her bare feet. She sprinted down the moving staircases just before they changed course. The torches in the hallways illuminated her path with an orange glow. _

_It was almost midnight and she didn't want to be late so she sped up, while still trying to remain stealthy._

_There it was, the library. Ever since she be-friended Mrs. Pince and offered to help her alphabetize the entire magic history section of the library, she was given the freedom to stay in the library after hours._

_She reached the great wooden doors and whipped out her wand _

"_Alohamora" She whispered. _

_The antique doors began to creak and open. She slipped inside and shut the doors behind herself. She leaned against the walls and sighed, trying to catch her breath. She glanced at her watch it was twelve o two. _

_She looked around the dark library, The towering bookshelves seemed intimidating in the shadows. She squinted her eyes waiting for them to adjust to the blackness._

_Then suddenly a hand grabbed her and shoved her roughly against a shelve of books._

"_Your late...I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about tardiness" He growled in her ear._

_He grinded his arousal into her hips. She moaned and threw her beautiful head back, exposing her slender neck. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and held them roughly above her head._

_He began to ravish her neck leaving a trail of red marks._

"_Now you know your mine" he said smirking _

_She moaned again and wrapped her leg around his waist._

"_Draco...we're supposed to...ohhh....to talk, remember?" she said breathlessly._

_She started kissing his pulse point and nibbling on his ear._

"_We should stop." she said as he continued to kiss her._

_He ignored her and began pulling up her skirt. She slipped both of her hands from his grasp and placed them on his chest._

"_Stop Draco, this is wrong" she whispered. Draco growled, and started sliding his hand up her legs._

"_Who are you trying to convince love.... me or yourself?"_

Hermione groaned and slumped in her chair at the front of the classroom. Sometimes she would randomly get caught up in fantasies of Malfoy. It was as if a movie was playing in her head She knew she shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things, but when she thought of that split second of eye contact she held with Draco, something inside of her broke and she felt a swell of emotions.

She couldn't explain the feelings or the fantasies or even remember when she started dreaming of him.

'Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?' Hermione thought trying to get comfortable. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

She was counting down the seconds until the bell rang , and there was about 2,034 seconds left of school. The kids were finishing up their alphabet charts. She stood up.

"Alright children, its time for a break, you may use the rest of class as free time."

everyone nodded happily and started making there way towards the giant toy chest in the corner.

Hermione sat down and started on her book.

1,657...1,656...1,655... Hermione found her eyes straying back to the clock.

'Oh this has to stop, I can't be obsessing over Draco Malfoy.' She reprimanded herself.

She buried herself deeper into her novel.

By the time she finished the second chapter, the bell rang and all the kids ran to their desks and waited for their parents to pick them up from daycare.

One by one over the course of half an hour the number of kids diminished until only Alex remained. He was fidgeting in his seat. He looked so sad that Hermione walked over, and knelt by his desk.

"Alex whats wrong, why do you look so upset?" She asked kindly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No-nothings wrong, muh-miss-" he started, as his lips began to tremble.

He started to cry, his tears spilling onto his cheeks. In that instant Hermione felt something so strong, something so fierce, it surprised her. She felt the overwhelming urge to comfort him and give him love, so that she would never have to see him cry again. She pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back until his sobbing subsided into sniffling.

"My da-daddy put me in here and I miss him, but he fo-forgot about me." he said, his eyes turning into liquid.

She stroked his pale blond hair, it was slightly curly at the ends, she started unconsciously twirling her fingers in it.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, It was 3:34.

"Awww sweetie, don't worry about it, he probably got caught up in work, or something" she said softly still holding him and stroking his soft hair.

"He doesn't ha-have time for me anymore, he just works and works."He said gasping in between each word.

"What about your mother?" Hermione said.

At the word mother, Alex held her tighter and put his head on her chest. After a moment he released her and took an embroidered handkerchief out of his pocket. He blew his nose.

"I never had one" He replied looking down and fiddling with his shirt.

"I always ask my daddy about her, but he doesn't want to talk about it" He said softly, digging his heels into the rug.

"Oh" That was all Hermione could say. She couldn't imagine, growing up without a maternal figure in your life.

They were both unaware that whilst Hermione was comforting Alex, Draco stood silently watching, at the door. He looked pained as if it was hurting him to watch the scene, he suddenly became angry.

'How dare she touch him!' He thought furiously. He counted to ten, ... one..two...three ….

He finally walked in the room.

"Alex" He said. Trying to control his facial features.

Walking quickly towards his desk. Hermione gasped he had startled her.

'Oh gods!... .Why does he make my head slow down and my heart speed up at the same time?' Hermione thought in her head.

"Daddy!" He said excitedly, rushing over to hug his legs.

"I thought you forgot me!"

Draco rustled his hair.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, one of the manticores escaped in the magical creatures department." He said, looking down at Alex and then at Hermione. When he looked into her eyes, the intensity of his gaze flustered her. She had never seen him show so much emotion, sadness, anger, and...hate?

But as quickly as she recognized the emotions, his face became blank and cold.

"Go get your bag Alex" Draco said. Alex ran outside to the cubbyholes. Draco turned to Hermione.

"I'm quite surprised to see you here Granger. (Hermione flinched) I haven't seen you in years....I didn't know you were going to be teaching my son, If I had I might have thought twice about bringing him here." He said coldly looming over her.

'What the hell?' Hermione thought

'He's still a goddamn git!' Hermione said, agitated she began to twist her hair. She stopped herself and stood up straighter, as if trying to make up for their difference in height.

"Mr. Malfoy...there is no need to talk to me in that tone, ever again. We are far past petty rivalries in school." Hermione said with a frown, insulted by his manner of speaking.

"Oh I assure you... this will never happen again." He said with a glare. Alex returned with his bag.

"You ready to go Alex?" He said his demeanor completely different.

Alex nodded his head, and they both walked out of the door. While Hermione stood stunned, in the same place, wondering 'What the fuck is his problem?'

…........................................................................................

Draco Malfoy was upset. He was pacing up and down the manor library muttering under his breath and taking a sip of fire whiskey every few steps. For the past three days all he did was drink, sleep, go to work and pace.

As Alex sat on a sofa watching his father pace up and down, he was beginning to get worried... so he went up to the Manors owlery. He started writing to the best of his ability. (keep in mind that he's about four)

Deer Sicy.

pleeze hellp me

daddys gone crayzee.

And im boreed

Luv, Alex

Alex looked over his letter...'yep its perfect' he thought...He tried to coax down one of the four owls on various perches. "Here kitty kitty!" he said. After about five minutes of trying to get an owl down from a perch, he stomped his foot and said, "volez-moi en bas!" after which a black hawk came down closer to him. He smiled, his daddy made sure that his French heritage was never forgotten, he was fluent in French. The hawk seemed to only take French instruction so Alex said:

"Prenez-le à la grand-mère" He said, the hawk swooped down and grabbed the letter and flew away. Alex dashed down two flights of stairs, and past the dining room, to the fireplace, to wait.

…...........................................................................................................

Authors note: "volez-moi en bas!" means, fly down to me. ….I think.

As for the second one, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

But its not that hard to work out.

Thank you to

margaritama

xcess

heavenl

fallingstar93

Babygurl09

-serpentstongue


	4. Cute Little Bugger

Chapter 4.

Hermione was sitting in her room, looking through her closet for something to wear. It had been three days since she had seen Malfoy, and she was STILL flustered.

'Why the hell is Malfoy SUCH an asshole?' she muttered to herself, angrily shoving hangers from one side of her closet to the other. She had gotten to know all of her student's but she felt especially drawn to Alex, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but something about him reminded her of someone.

After searching and debating Hermione decided to wear a silvery dress made out of silky material, it was a bit more risqué than her usual choices, but she wanted to dress to impress.

After pulling it on she realized that it was a a lot shorter than she thought, it stopped about six inches above her knee. It was tight and had a gap that drooped down to her lower back. The dress really showed off her hourglass figure.

She thought about changing out of it but she knew that compared to the rest of the girls there, her dress would be rather conservative. She lined black liner around her whole eye and topped it with silver eye shadow, the effect was a sultry, smoldering look.

She brushed on some blush and applied some pink lip gloss. She finished the look by pinning her hair up into a loose bun, with a few curls spilling out to frame her face. After looking into a mirror, she figured she was decent enough to be seen in public.

She was meeting up with Harry and Ron, at the opening of a new club. During the war Hermione was held hostage at Malfoy Manor. Harry found her almost a year later starving to death in the dungeons, she almost died. After the war they promised each other that they would stay in touch. Four years later they still held true to their promise and hung out at least once a week

"There is no way I'm going to let Draco Malfoy ruin my evening" She said confidently to herself in the mirror. She did one last check before she grabbed her purse and apparated.

…................................................

Alex waited anxiously by the fire, it was 6:00 and he was already beginning to feel tired, from the eventful week he was having. He was going to a Daycare, he met a new friend named Arthur, tried to avoid a creepy girl named Carla, and now his daddy was going crazy and ignoring him. Alex noticed that he started acting strangely after he met his new teacher, Miss Hermione. For the past three days his daddy had done nothing but pace the manor library and drink. When Alex needed to be dropped off at daycare, he sent Dinky the house elf with him. When Alex needed to be picked up he would send Gibby. He plopped down on the Persian rug and pulled his knees into his chest. Wondering what was going on. He began to doze off.........

"Whoosh!" Alex jumped as the fire expanded and sparks began to fly. A figure emerged from the smoke, she was tall and willowy, with wispy hair, and looked like she was in her late thirties.

"Cissy!" Alex squealed, and ran over to hug her legs.

"Oh my dear Alex." Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed as she hugged her grandchild.

"Daddy's gone crazy!" Alex said loudly.

"How, what do you mean?" She said worried about her sons health.

"Come look!" Alex grabbed her hand and began running to the Manor library. They burst through the double wooden doors, to see Draco sitting on the sofa nursing a crystal glass of bourbon.

Narcissa rushed up to him.

"Draco what's the matter with you, I got an owl from your son that you had gone crazy!" Narcissa said.

"Nothings wrong mother," Draco said darkly putting down his glass and taking a swig from a bottle. Narcissa tutted,

"Alex go to your room, I'll come and talk to you shortly" She said quietly.

Alex walked out of the library, glancing back once more before he left,' I hate it when daddy drinks' He thought sadly.

There was a long silence, with only the ticking of the Grandfather clock heard.

Narcissa sat next to Draco on the sofa looking out at the hundreds of books, in the Malfoy library.

"You have no idea how similar you are to your father sometimes Draco." She said softly

"Pacing up and down the manor, brooding in the library, with a bottle of bourbon... I think I know enough about Malfoy men to know that something is upsetting you" she said concerned.

"Is that so?" Draco growled, taking another swig.

"Yes it is!" Narcissa replied, as she vanished the bottle of bourbon.

She looked at Draco's face, he looked worn with bags under his eyes, and a gloomy expression.

"What is it that is bothering you?...It must be something big, I haven;t seen you this way since you graduated Hogwarts." He looked away from her face glaring at nothing particularly.

"That is none of your concern" He said rudely his words jumbled together.

"Enough!" She said, jumping up she walked briskly to the balcony, and threw open the curtains, letting the dusky sun come in.

Draco shrank away from the light as if he were a vampire.

Narcissa began walking over to him with a determined look in her eyes, she whipped out her wand and said

"Revivando!" jabbing her wand in the air by his face. Draco's forehead glowed a pale blue for a second. He immediately looked much better, Narcissa nodded satisfied with the effect. She had cast a sobering spell. Draco glared at her.

"Great now I have to buy more Whiskey and Bourbon." He said with a frown.

Narcissa scowled at him.

"Don't you dare! Now I am going to take Alex to my mansion to stay overnight while you go out and relive some of this stress! I wont have you upsetting my grandson! I have already invited Theodore and Blaise over. They will be here shortly, so I suggest you go and clean yourself up!" She had a fierce look in her eye, like a hawk about to swoop down on its prey.

It was times like this when you could truly see the fact that she was a Malfoy.

He knew that there was no way around this so he just glared at her and nodded, reluctantly making his way to his room....

…........................................................................................

He was putting on a black button up shirt over a white wife beater, and black slacks. He didn't need a mirror to see if he looked good, he already knew.

By the time he was finished dressing Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott had made an appearance in the dining room.

"Draco! Good to see you mate!" Theodore said coming up to him and slapping him on the back.

"Hey Theo", he wasn't in the mood to exchange pleasantries, and his friends knew not to push it.

Blaise stood in back of Theo with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Drake" he said quietly, noticing that Draco was in one of his moods. Draco nodded. He was still on rough ground with Blaise, Blaise had eloped with Pansy and though Draco never really cared for her, he still wanted her to be involved in Alex's life. But Draco hadn't seen Pansy Parkinson, since she dropped off a tiny shrieking baby, on his doorstep nearly four years ago.

_It was a cold night in August, and it was particularly drafty in his room so he decided to move to the living room and curl up by the fireplace. He had a drink to sooth his troubled mind. It was about 3 in __the morning and for some reason Draco couldn't sleep._

_It was almost a year after his graduation from Hogwarts, the war was still raging on, and he was still under Voldemort's command. Sometimes he would dream of them, dream of their screams as they died, the people he watched being killed. Sometimes on a good night he would dream of her, and he found on those nights he could return to a time before he had the dark mark. He found that on those nights he would sleep the best, but those dreams began to diminish as the war grew more and more violent. _

_He felt restless, and couldn't find a comfortable place to sit, so he decided to walk around the manor. As he was walking in the hall he heard the doorbell, and Dinky opening the door and greeting his guest. He walked to the door curious as to who would visit him so early in the morning._

_He saw Pansy at the door looking quite thin,and frail holding a basket. His jaw dropped and he ushered her inside of the house. She looked as if she was about to collapse. Her short black hair lacked it's usual luster and hung limply around her ears. She looked like she was in pain._

"_Pans whats wrong?" He said She teared up and looked away... she walked to the dining room table, and gingerly placed the basket on the table._

"_There are some things you don't know that in the future will be revealed to you." she said mysteriously._

_There were sniffling sounds coming from the basket, as if it was breathing._

"_What the hell is that?" Draco wondered aloud._

"_See for yourself" she said with a glare, pulling back the lid of the basket... Inside of it was a tiny pink baby wrapped snuggly inside a blue blanket sleeping. He had little wisps of platinum blond hair. Draco stared at the baby, then smiled._

"_Pansy when did you have a baby? Its a cute little bugger, he has great hair......OH SHIT!"_

_The baby opened its eyes at the sound of his fathers voice, his eyes were a steely gray. Those eyes were the same eyes he looked into every morning, when he woke up and looked in the mirror. They were the same eyes that his father had.... his eyes. The Malfoy family trait._

_Draco looked stricken, he sat down in a chair staring at nothing._

"_How." he whispered_

"_You should know how well enough" Pansy said with a weak smirk, She leaned against the table, knowing that if she sat down now she wouldn't have the strength to stand up again. _

"_The Graduation party.... Why didn't you tell me?" Draco demanded his eyes flashing dangerously._

"_It wasn't my place to tell you" She blurted out, she blanched and in an attempt to cover her words she said:_

"_I mean... I didn't think you needed to know."_

_Draco stood up so fast that the chair fell down._

"_You thought I didn't need to KNOW?!" He thundered. The baby began to cry, startled by the loud noises. There was a long pause...then Pansy reluctantly picked the baby up, held it away from her body as if it were covered in filth... and placed it in his arms. _

"_Don't give it to me what am I supposed to do?" Draco said, the baby screeching its head off. _

"_How should I know?....It's not like-" She started, then stopped herself._

_Draco's gaze softened as he held the baby._

"_What's his name?" He said awkwardly holding it and trying to get it to calm the fuck down._

"_I don't know... use your imagination." She said she started walking towards the door._

"_Wait! Where the hell are you going?!" Draco said worriedly. Pansy paused opening the door... she didn't even turn to look at him when she said;_

"_I'm going to Sicily with Zabini...we're getting married...You'll understand someday.... I think it's better for both of us if I never see that baby again." She said coldly, she closed the door behind her. Draco rushed to the door and flung it open, but she was already gone. _

Draco blinked, he didn't want to think of unpleasant things especially since he already had a lot on his mind.

"So who's party are we crashing this time?" Draco said with a hint of a smile.

"An old classmate of ours is opening a club, I think its only fair that we swing by and pick up some broads." Theo said with a smirk

"What do ya think Blaise?" Draco said turning to him with a smile.

"Definitely" He said grinning back at his friend. He knew he was forgiven.

Draco felt a little better knowing that a few hours of partying would help ease his troubled mind.

'This is just what I need to forget about old memories' He thought to himself.

"Ok I know the place, so you guys are gonna have to hold on tight" Theo said eager to get there.

Blaise and Draco gripped Theo's shoulders as he apparated away.

…..........................................

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

-serpentstongue


	5. Tango mi Amor

Chapter 4

Hermione apparated to Harry's house she was in the living room, so she just plopped herself on the sofa. Harry walked into the living room,

"Hey Hermione" he said with a boyish grin plopping down next to her and giving her a hug. Hermione smiled.

"Wow Hermione you look fantastic" she beamed, Harry had never been one to give out a compliment he didn't mean.

"Where are we going tonight." she said excitedly, almost bouncing up in the air, it felt like she hadn't been out in so long.

"Oh it's a surprise... we'll have to wait for Ron to get here." He said mysteriously.

Ginny began to waddle into the room, she sat down slowly, with one hand on her belly.

"So... where are we going?" Ginny asked Harry, looking at him eagerly.

"Well Gin-" he began. She cut him off

"I was hoping we could go to that new restaurant on the pier." She said her eyes lighting up, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Gin I think this time it might be better if you stay home." Harry said

Ginny began to scowl at Harry, just before she did anything she would regret...

"What he means is.....that we-we wouldn't want Harry Jr. to get tired." Hermione covered.

Ginny calmed down... perhaps like the calm before the storm. Harry never knew if she was going to blow up or cry or....her mood swings were scary. But he loved her just the same.

"Yeah- Gin that's what I meant" Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny visibly calmed down, her hair a little less fiery.

"I'm pregnant Harry not handicapped!" She said with bit of a frown.

There was a loud crack! Ron had just arrived with Lavender.

"Hello all!" Ron said loudly

"Hey Harry, Hermione, Ginny" Lavender said brightly. They had also married out of Hogwarts they had two kids, a little two year old girl named Indigo-which you could imagine was an unusual name especially since she had bright red hair- and of course Arthur. Over the years they had all become very close.

"Thank Merlin we got mum to babysit the kids." Ron said with a grin.

They all exchanged hugs.

"So now that Ron's here will you tell us where were going?" Hermione said excited to get to a party. Harry grinned,

"Okay everybody hold on, I'm going to apparate us all there" They all held hands.

When they apparated to the place it looked like a regular old alley. Harry began to walk down the alley...Hermione looked at Ginny, Ginny shrugged, and they began to follow him. At the end of the alley there was a shabby metal door, with a sliding, peephole. Harry knocked three times slow then three times fast. Someone on the other side grunted

"Password"Harry smiled and looked around the alley before leaning in to say

"Hopscotch" The door shut...

Lavender Hermione and Ginny started to snicker... Harry looked disappointed, maybe he hadn't heard the password correctly.

Suddenly there was a loud creak as the deadbolt on the door was unlocked and a large bouncer opened the door for them and ushered them in.

It was amazing, it looked like a Jazz bar from back in the day! There was a large dance floor with tables around the outside. A live band was playing sultry music as people danced provocatively with their partners. In Fact she saw Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini dancing with two girls who were wearing dresses that left almost nothing to the imagination. 'I haven't seen them in a while.' Hermione smirked. There were candles floating in the air above their heads, and roses hundreds of roses, and a spotlight on the dance floor. Hermione immediately loved it.

Suddenly Neville Longbottom appeared.

"Hermione! Ron, Harry Ginny! I'm so glad you could make it! He said excitedly

"When I heard that you were opening a club, I knew I had to bring the gang here for opening night." Harry said. Hermione and Ginny were surprised.

"This is your bar Neville?" Ginny said with a smile.

"I absolutely love it!" Hermione said looking around.

"Wow Neville I'm so happy for you!" Lavender giggled. Neville couldn't stop smiling

"Well you guys are getting the best seats in the place, and anything you like on the house!"

"Good man" Ron said with a grin slapping his back.

They followed Neville to the seating area, he put them in a table with a perfect view of the dance floor, the band and the bar. The band began to play a slow jazzy song. Ron approached Lavender

"Shall we?" he said bowing down with a silly smile on his face. Lavender just smiled and nodded. Harry followed his example and asked Ginny to dance, she obliged.

"Is there something you'd like to drink Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Perhaps some Vin de Dieux? Hermione asked

"Definitely"

Hermione thanked him.

"I'll have to send a waiter though I'm afraid I've been rude to my other guests" Neville said sheepishly

Hermione nodded, a smile on her face, she watched her two best friends dancing, they looked so content, and happy.

"I wonder if I'll ever look like that" She said sighing to herself softly.

….................................................

They had been there for almost an hour, and predictably Blaise and Theo had already snatched up the sluttiest,and ditsiest girls in the bar... was that even a word? They were dancing rather... provocatively on the dance floor. He was surprised to see Potter and Weasley with their wives dancing too.

"More like _trying_ to dance" He shuddered...

He was bored so he decided to make his way towards the bar instead of sitting at a table. As he was making his way over to the bar he saw her, none other than Hermione Granger, sitting at a table in the V.I.P. Section sipping, what he thought was probably...

Vin de Dieux, her favorite. After several minutes of standing in the same place and debating, he decided what to do.

…..................................................

Hermione thanked the waiter as he handed her the glass of her favorite wine. She swirled it around, holding it by the stem, she took a sip, she hadn't drank the wine in so long it seemed. As the rich, and fruity wine touched her taste buds she began to day dream.

_She was standing just outside of the forbidden forest, she had no idea why she agreed to meet him here, but she did. She heard a sound in the bushes and she began to get anxious._

_'I have no idea what kind of creatures could be lurking around' she thought nervously._

_But Draco emerged from the trees, without a sound, he gestured for her to follow him like some kind of god, seducing a mortal. Once she followed him for about five minutes he turned around and blindfolded her, before she could even say anything he took her by the hand and led her deeper into the forest. She could barely see anything, and stumbled every few seconds, while Draco seemed to know exactly where he was going. He stopped and turned around... he removed the blindfold. It was a clearing, where he had set up a picnic, Hermione was stunned he never went through this kind of trouble for her. He grabbed her hand and they sat on a soft blanket. They didn't have to say anything to know what the other was thinking. He reached into a basket and poured something into two cups._

_He passed her a glass of wine._

"_Here try this" he said Hermione took a sip... she immediately took a great liking to the taste._

"_What is this?...I've never tasted anything so good" Hermione said sniffing the wine wondering, what it was called._

"_It's an elfish wine, a special kind called Vin de Dieux" he said with a smile he began to touch her arm, the strap of her dress had slipped down her shoulder._

'That felt so real' Hermione thought,

it was strange how she would randomly fantasize about Malfoy... Of all people. She sighed feeling a bit lonely. Suddenly the band started playing a sultry song with a Spanish guitar flavor. Nobody knew exactly how to dance to this song, it was exotic. They looked around for an example.

Authors Note: I envisioned the song to be Tango by Lara Fabian. (look it up on youtube.)

The guitar started to strum and she felt someone tapped her shoulder she looked up

It was Draco...

'Speak of the devil' She said with a frown, even though she couldn't help but feel excited when she was near him. She braced herself for a verbal attack.

He held out his hand silently...

she looked into his eyes and saw a kind of sadness, there was no sign of anger... she placed her hand into his. He helped her up and pulled her onto the dance floor. They walked onto the empty floor, in the middle of the spotlight.

The singer began to sing mournfully. Her voice was smoky and smooth, sultry and passionate.

_Mais qu'est ce que je fous là  
Je sombre au fond de toi_

Draco pulled her into his chest leading her into a tango they began to dance. Hermione didn't think she had ever tangoed before, but she felt her feet staying in step with his, and moving and dipping at the appropriate times.

_  
Quelle heure est t-il et quel feu me noie  
Fait-il noir ou clair, je n'sais pas_

He dipped her and she instinctively wrapped her leg around his waist. She gasped,

'Why does this feel so right?' She thought to herself. Draco shivered

'It's been so long' He thought.

_  
Ma peau se colle au rouge de ton sang qui bouge  
Et qui coule vers moi  
Je danse et je me bats_

He pulled her upright and held her close to him, her leg still around his waist.

She arched her back, to get closer, she couldn't help it she felt possessed. Draco stroked her face looking into her eyes. All of the sudden Hermione started to tear up. She turned away from his face.__

Et j'enroule mes chevilles autour de toi  
Mes jambes se plient  
Je contourne tes hanches  
Sur mes reins se joue ta revanche  
Je prie en vain mais toi tu rie, une soif s'assouvit  
Je danse ou je me bats  
Je n'sais pas, je n'sais pas

She pushed on his chest and started to walk away from him.... he grabbed her and spun her around so quickly she thought she was falling. He puled her close to him again, as they tangoed.__

Tango mi amor  
Tu me fais mal et mon sort  
Est le bien qui me dévore  
Quand mon corps se tord  


Draco spun her halfway around so that her back was to his front and he began to whisper in her ear.

"I know you want me I can feel it, I can smell it in the air" He breathed into her ear. She moaned, it was as if her dreams were becoming reality, it felt so....good. She reached back and caressed his face.

_Tango mi amor  
Animal ou matador  
L'un de nous deux est le plus fort  
Quand mon corps se tord_

People were staring, they looked like they were old lovers, seeing each other for the first time in years... they had no idea...

Harry and Ron watched Hermione dancing with Malfoy their jaws dropped. Ginny just smirked, Harry noticed her expression before she masked it into one of confusion. He knew she knew something...he would ask her later when he was out of earshot of Ron, who was WAY too overprotective of someone he considered as his sister.

"Hermione" Draco said softly in her ear, spinning her around so she was facing him, and looking into his eyes.

"Hermione, why did you leave me?You knew I loved you. Why did you do that to me?" He said angrily all of the sudden. Hermione froze. He dipped her again.

"Do you know how many nights I dream about you? How many times I wake up at night and wish you were there?" Draco said sliding his hand down her shoulders. She shivered again.

"Draco...I don't know what your talking about." Hermione said confused. Draco pulled her out of the dip and frowned at her.

Draco scowled. "What do you mean you don't know!" he said

"You left me the night before Graduation you broke it off in the Library remember?!" Hermione just stared at him... she had no idea what he meant... but something inside his expression told her that he was telling the truth. Hermione began to feel dizzy.. all those day dreams... they all seemed so realistic. They weren't dreams... they were memories. Hermione felt sick, she ran off the dance floor. Draco stood there trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

He quickly ran after her.... But she was already gone. He felt the same kind of hopelessness he felt nearly four years ago on that windy august morning...

…..................................................

English Translation for Tango by Lara Fabian;

But What am I doing here?  
I'm sinking into you  
What time is it and which fire is drowning me  
Is it dark or bright?... I don't know  
My skin presses itself against the red of your blood  
That is flowing toward me  
I'm dancing and I'm fighting

And I wrap my ankles around you  
My legs fold  
I wrap around your hips  
your revenge is played out on my kidneys  
I pray in vain but you laugh, a thirst is satisfied  
I'm dancing, or am I fighting?  
I don't know I don't know

Tango mi amor  
You're hurting me and my fate  
Is the good that devours me  
When my body twists  
Tango mi amor  
Animal or matador  
One out of us is the strongest  
When my body twists

PLEASE REVIEW!

-serpentstongue


	6. Anything Goes

Chapter 6

_Hermione was sitting in the Great hall trying to keep down the toast and jam that she had just eaten. The reason for that may you ask? Lavender Brown! _

_She was sitting next to Ron...more like on top, just eating his face! It was just disgusting, Hermione would know, since she had a brief relationship with Ron. _

_And by brief she meant two dates, and a sloppy goodbye kiss. She decided to end that before it got out of hand. But she couldn't help feel a spark of jealousy...oh she could care less about Ron, she was just jealous that he had someone. It was their last year at Hogwarts and she was determined to make it her best...but not just academically._

_She had begun to care about her appearance and take a little more care of her hair. Just with those little changes, and a bit of shameless flirting, she had half the boys in her year lusting after her. She was done with her prude gryfindor virgin image. Oh yes she had worked to maintain that image...but Hermione Granger was, far...from prude._

_She was sitting in the Head common room draped across the sofa... she was currently strategically working out how to prank Malfoy, she wanted to get him, bad. She wanted to make him suffer and embarrass him publicly. For years he had tormented her, and she was done being submissive, always telling the boys things like._

"_Don't...He's not worth your time."_

"_C'mon Harry don't get into trouble for fighting a ferret."_

_She was on a mission, to be Draco Malfoy's personal hell storm. But meanwhile she had to actually think of something. She was sharing the common room with Blaise Zabini... he was quite pleasant , and they seemed to be at an agreement; I won't tell on you if you don't tell on me. They had a motto "Anything Goes". And Hermione was about to test the limits. _

_It was almost 5:30 and Hermione knew that in about two seconds.....Draco walked in the room._

_'The plan is in effect' She said with a very slytherin-esque smirk. _

_He was sitting in an armchair right by the kitchen waiting for Blaise to come down. She got up to get a cup of tea, to make her presence known. She stood up and walked behind his armchair and made her way to the kitchen. She began bustling around getting things for the kettle. _

_She could feel his eyes on her, so she decided to step it up a bit. She was wearing a tank top and short shorts. She reached for the tea bags, they were in the very back corner of the top shelf. She had to strain to get them and in the process her shirt began to lift up showing a tan midriff. Chasing after Voldemort and fighting deatheaters certainly kept you in shape. She smirked again, her back was to Malfoy but she could still feel his eyes burning a hole into her back._

_She put the teabag into her cup and poured the hot water on top waiting for it to cool down. She walked back to the couch and sat down. Malfoy was smirking at her._

"_My, my, granger, If you keep taunting me, I might have to do something bad." He said his eyes raking up and down her body._

"_Oh please... your all talk and no action." she said emphasizing the words, and licking her lips. _

_Malfoy just smirked._

"_No woman can resist Draco Malfoy,I can make you scream my name.." He said with a cocky grin. Hermione rolled her eyes._

"_There's only one man that can make me scream" She said mischievously, sweeping her hair away from her chest. Malfoy's eyes began to trail down her body. _

_She walked over to Malfoy's armchair and sat on his lap. His eyes widened, she leaned her face in and brushed her soft pink lips against him. She gasped, his touch was electric. She began to get caught up in the moment, until he started to slide his hands up her shirt. He moaned and just as he moved to deepen the kiss she pulled away._

"_Yep, only one" She said jumping up, before she headed to her room she turned back, and smirked at him. His eyes burned into hers, they were dark with lust...._

_'Yep I'm gonna get that son of a bitch'. Hermione thought. She couldn't help but touch her lips, they were still tingling._

…_......................................................................._

Narcissa walked up to Alex's door she composed her face before she walked in. Alex was sitting on his bed. She walked over and sat next to him. She wrapped her arms around him. He always liked hugs from Cissy, she smelt like roses. Narcissa looked at her grandson. The resemblance between him and his father was unmistakable, though Alex's hair was slightly darker and had slight waves in it.

"Don't worry Alex, by this time tomorrow your dads going to be back on his feet" Narcissa said confidently.

"I'll make sure of that" She said patting his back.

"I hope I don't have to leave school" Alex said softly.

"Oh don't say such silly things Alex."

"Why would your father pull you out of school?" Narcissa frowned

" He doesn't like my new teacher... but I do she's nice and she gives me hugs." Alex said his face brightening. Narcissa tried to think of why Draco wouldn't like Alex's teacher.

"Well whats her name?" She asked Alex hopped off his bed and went over to his bookshelf, to select a book.

"Her name is Miss Hermoanee" Alex giggled. Narcissa froze... surely he didn't mean.

"Miss Hermione?" Narcissa asked timidly with a strange look on her face.

"Yeah, thats her, don't you think it's silly?" Alex giggled again.

Narcissa couldn't quite get the stricken look off her face. Alex turned to her.

"Cissy?" He asked tugging on her sleeve. Narcissa sat thinking for a moment.

"Whats wrong?" he asked nervously, he was quite perceptive at his age. Narcissa recovered.

"Have you picked a book?" She asked quickly changing the subject. Alex smiled and handed her a large leather bound book. The complete collection of Grimm Fairy tales. She opened the book and began to read.

….............................................................................

Hermione was breathless, everything was spinning around she barely made it to the bathroom, before she got sick. She stood up and went to the sink to wash her face. She was gasping for air, she felt claustrophobic, like a trapped animal. She looked at herself in the mirror. Hermione tried to calm down but for some reason she felt like she forgot something horrible. Like waking up in the morning and not remembering until five minutes later that someone you loved died the night before. She saw three possibilities;

She was crazy

She and Malfoy were crazy

He was telling the truth and she just couldn't remember.

He was trying to mess with her mind.

Okay so it was four... give her a break. Every time Hermione was faced with a dilemma she always tried to organize her thoughts by making lists.

"Okay Hermione don't lose your focus" She said breathing in and out as if it helped to calm her down. (It didn't) She started weighing the evidence and tried to look at it through a nonjudgmental perspective

"As in don't assume that Malfoy's crazy just because you really... really want him to be." She said with a sigh. She could tell that she wasn't going to be able to sleep.

….................................................................................

As Harry shut the door behind him Ginny attempted to waddle away to the bathroom.

"Hold it right there Potter." He said. Ginny froze and turned around slowly.

"Harry I Don't know what your talking about" She said quickly. Almost nervously, Harry saw.

He looked disappointed.

"Ginny, I think I would know by now when your lying to me" He said. Ginny shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't" She said twiddling her thumbs. Harry noticed that and smiled.

"Ginny your gonna tell me eventually" He said circling around her.

"You won't be able...to resist" He said swooping in to her face.

"Now what are you hiding!" Ginny just stood there wringing her wrists.

"Hermione had a fling with Malfoy in Hogwarts!" She blurted out, she clasped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Harry just stood there with his mouth open, he shook his head and blinked.

"How do you-"

"I caught them fooling around in the Astronomy tower" She said with a sigh.

"But-" Harry choked out

"No Malfoy wasn't taking advantage of her... If anything she was the one-"

Harry cut her off there.

"Okay! Okay!... There are some things that even _I_ shouldn't have to know"

…...................................................................................................

It was dark cold and moist, Pansy did not like it here, not at all. The whole place reeked of death.

He sat sitting in the shadows weak and vulnerable.

"Parkinson!" He whispered hoarsely, Parkinson bowed.

" What news of the boy?"

"He has not shown any magic ability yet, but he has not yet reached the proper age, so that's to be expected my lord."

"I see." The figure wheezed, his frail body racked with coughing. The dripping dungeon walls were gray and gloomy.

"Fetch the others, and my cloak... I think it's time to pay my son a surprise visit."

…......................................................................................................

Authors Note: I'm really sorry, that I haven't updated in a while. Also this chapter is kind of short. But there will be more explaining of the flashbacks and memories in the next chapter!

Thanks for your support

-serpentstongue

(PLEASE REVIEW)


	7. Hell's Juice

Chapter 7

A/n: I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in a decade...what can I say? Life was in the picture.

Thank you for choosing serpentstongue airlines, please proceed with caution as the contents of my mind may have shifted during flight...

She was walking down to Lucius's old study, Her blond hair limp and damp with stress and worry.

She hurried into the doors, and ran to a small bookcase and removed a book.

This book was old, passed down through generations of Malfoys. It was a large weathered brown book with the Malfoy crest sealed onto the top, and a lock on the side. This old book contained raw magic... it was neither black or white magic. The raw magic molded itself to the wizard, so that it could be used for good or evil.

Many years ago the Malfoy ancestors put a spell on the book so that only a Malfoy by blood or marriage could open it. Narcissa merely stroked the lock and it clicked open. She opened the book, she knew that if she concentrated hard enough that the book would open to the page that she required. The book was almost alive with magic. Sure enough she opened the book and there was the exact page she needed. She brushed her fingers along the page her breath harsh and short... She remembered looking at that exact same page nearly four years ago, when Lucius was still alive.

…...

Draco just sat in his office holding a hangover potion in one hand, and his forehead in the other. After going to the jazz club and being rejected yet again, he went home in an absolute rage. He was now trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Hermione Granger.

"It's as if she has complete memory loss... she really had no idea what the fuck I was talking about."

He frowned as he sat contemplating this new information. He began to drum his fingers on his desk looking out into space not really looking at anything, but thinking.

"I don't blame her for wanting to forget...after all that shit we went through."

He sighed, it was like he could never fully leave the past behind. He rolled up the sleeve of his robes and took out his wand. He whispered "Revelesco" and traced an intricate pattern on his forearm. Slowly black ink began to spread out over the skin of his forearm to reveal a skull and snake. He brushed the tips of his fingers over the dark mark...he would give anything to have it removed. The magical process needed to remove cursed tattoos took many sessions and was quite painful. He never actually got the nerve to call the clinic to schedule an appointment. He closed his eyes regretting the path he had chosen when he was younger. He waved his wand over his arm and recast the covering spell...the black inked skull and snake faded to a muted grey and disappeared. With a new found determination he decided to leave the house and pay someone a visit.

…...

Hermione was confounded...she didn't know what to say. She realized she was probably gong into shock. She had woken up earlier in the day with a headache. "That is the last time I will EVER be drinking that Hell juice!" She groaned. Squinting her eyes she rolled over trying to rummage through her dresser drawer looking for hangover potion. Last night she had gotten into her liquor cabinet and drank two bottles of red wine. Her hands clasped a vial in the dresser. As she downed the potion her head cleared...she sat on her bed staring at the wine stains on her carpet from where she had dropped the bottles and flung herself into bed. Suddenly all the events of the last night came rushing back to her. She groaned and sank right back into her comforter again.

'This is no time for foolishness' She reprimanded herself. "I need to get myself together and figure out what the hell is going on!" Hermione gingerly got up and went into the kitchen to fix herself some tea, so she could think clearly.

As she waited on the kettle, She sank down into her wooden kitchen chair and began to think.

"It's obvious that something bizarre is going on here. I doubt Malfoy was lying" She said aloud to herself, she could remember the feel of his arms on her and felt a sort of comfort. She shuddered.

"This is so strange...I don't remember any of what Malfoy claimed and yet I believe him. I need to talk to him because this is just ridiculous." She got up from her wooden chair with a new found determination and yanked the whistling kettle off the stove.

"But ferret boy?...really?" She said with an exasperated shout, slamming teacup down. "I hate not knowing things! " She said muttering as she carefully poured her tea. She heard a loud pop.

"Of course you do...we didn't call you a know it all for nothing." A deep voice suddenly came from behind her.

"Oh BUGGER!" Hermione exclaimed, whipping around and pulling her wand out of her bun. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the frame of her kitchen doorway biting into an apple.

"Is there really a need to call me ferret boy? I thought we were over petty school rivalries." Draco said with a smirk, taking another bite of his apple.

Hermione was leaning against the kitchen counter for support clutching her heart with her right hand and pointing a wand at his face with the other.

"What the hell? How did you get in here!" She said her voice cracking, her heart still pounding like a jackhammer.

"Well I see the place hasn't changed" Draco replied flippantly, walking into the kitchen. He just walked right over and sat down across from her. And if that wasn't enough he had the audacity to smirk a her!

"You look like shit Granger" he said, studying her frizzy hair and her stained flannel pajamas.

Hermione stood there quietly for a moment...she finally stood up, proceeded to dump out the freshly brewed tea, went to the liquor cabinet, removed another bottle of wine, and poured herself a generous amount of "Hell juice".

…...

"Hahahahahahahaha" Ginny laughed sheepishly, backing away slowly. Harry just stood there with a strange look on his face.

"You do know that your jokes aren't remotely funny love, not at a time like this."

Ginny couldn't even look at him, she decided that maybe it would be best if he came to his own conclusions. But Harry knew her well enough to know...

WHAT FRESH HELL IS THIS? Harry all but shrieked into the air.

"How long have you known? Why did you keep this from me? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERMIONES BLOOMIN HEAD!" Harry began pacing back and forth in the living room.

"THE FRICK FRACKIN FERRET!" He was clearly agitated waving his arms in the air. He finally seemed to calm down by a few degrees and sat down on the sofa looking defeated.

"When did this start?" He started massaging his temples. Ginny just stood quietly trying to find a tactful way of telling him...

"Well it was before the war so I would have to say in the beginning of sixth year?"

Harry took a deep long breath he took off his glasses and began to clean them excessively with a handkerchief.

"You, me, Ron and Hermione are going to have a LONG talk about this."

Ginny sighed, part of her felt relieved...she had kept this secret so long, but then again Harry's constant blithering would get to the most even tempered nun. She rolled her eyes as Harry kept on ranting about "Ferrets this- and snake headed git that..."

"For shit's sake simmer down!" She mumbled.

Suddenly Ginny bended over clutching her watermelon belly.

"OWWWWW Oh!" Ginny moaned. Harry froze as Ginny hobbled to the armchair and sat down with some difficulty.

"Are you all right darling!" Harry rushed over to her grasping her hand. She sat holding her stomach.

"Yes, I'll be fine- just some side pain...be a dear and fetch me some iced tea will you?" Ginny said sweetly. "Yes anything!" Harry replied, quickly rushing to the kitchen. As soon as he was out of sight she shot out of the chair and grabbed a quill and some paper. She quickly scribbled a note to Hermione.

Harry knows about D. Won't be able-

to hold him off much longer.

Be prepared for an unexpected visit

from him and Ron.

Sorry he just figured it out.

- G

P.S. I'll be poppin' round for a spot of tea tomorrow.

She dashed to get an owl and send it off. She heard Harry's footsteps and just about threw herself into the armchair, a second before Harry stepped into the room with a cold glass of iced tea.

"Here you are, are you in any pain- do you need something else love?" Harry said quickly, concern on his face. Ginny felt a little guilty, but sometimes keeping promises warranted a bit of lying.

'Well its not really lying, more like acting or embellishing the truth' She reasoned with herself.

"Oh I feel much better... I think I'll go and lie down for a bit." She said smiling as if nothing was wrong. She stood up and sprinted to her room, well... as much as a pregnant woman can sprint. Harry just watched her go curious as to why his wife was acting so strange. Suddenly it dawned on him.

'Bloody hell! She completely changed the subject on purpose!' Harry thought.

"I'll have to watch that Potter." He grumbled.

…...

"Listen. How many times do I have to go over this?" Hermione said, her temper rising along with the amount of wine in her glass.

"I don't remember any of this shit your spouting so you would do well to shut the hell up" She slammed the bottle down. She was still sitting at the kitchen table pinching the bridge of her nose. Draco was silent, annoyingly chipper compared to the headache ridden Hermione. He was sitting there with a contemplative look.

"Look, even if you refuse to admit what we had, I know I wasn't imagining...well how we were dancing." Malfoy said, while doing his piercing glaze thing.

"I was shit-wrecked and I haven't had sex in god knows how long, and you happened to be there. It was nothing Malfoy! Get it through your head." she ranted.

'Fuck did I just admit to a non existent sex-life? I better stop...after this one.' She thought, as she downed her third glass of wine. Hermione's tongue, along with her inhibitions seemed to loosen with a bit of drink.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything." He said stubbornly. Hermione just groaned in reply. And mumbled something like, "Get outta here urrrrrrrrgggh" Draco just looked at her for a moment and nodded his head standing up and reluctantly heading towards the door. Hermione just stood up and put her glass in the kitchen sink. As she turned around she saw Malfoy standing in the living room looking at the door as if he was deciding something. All of the sudden he walked right back into the kitchen, grabbed her by the waist, leaned her over the counter and pressed his lips against hers.

Electric

Hot

Wet

Hard

Those were the only words she could use to describe it.

He roughly picked her up and placed her on the counter so their hips could be closer. All of this happened in about two seconds, it took Hermione about one second to respond to his advances and wrap her legs around his waist. She put her hands in his hair. He ground his pelvis into her and she broke off the kissing to moan out loud. Draco took advantage of that and pulled her hair back hard, so that her neck was exposed, he feathered light kisses up and down. He could tell she particularly liked that by the sounds she was making. He grabbed her legs and forcefully ground into her as she bucked her hips. Her world was spinning, and the scary part was that Hermione knew it had nothing to do with the wine. Draco laid her down on the counter completely with her legs still around him. He leaned over her and began to thrust against her. And Hermione could feel every part of his body through her flimsy flannel pajamas. They were both breathing hard, he kissed her again.

"Now...lie to me and say you felt nothing." Malfoy said almost angrily letting go of her. He left her on the counter. Hermione quickly sat up looking flushed and very frustrated. Just before he left he turned around again and said; "Oh and Granger?"

"You might want to fix your wards so that I can't apparate straight into your apartment...like I used to"

He turned, his cloak billowing as he popped into thin air. Hermione stared at the spot he disappeared from and shakily lowered her self off of the counter. She walked into her room and collapsed into bed.

"It's too early for this shit!" she groaned.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

I'm having terrible writers block! This is like the first update in a year! Or is it two? Reviews fuel my writing and give it purpose!

-Serpentstongue


End file.
